The present invention relates to a coin identification unit having a coin separation device and having particular application in mass transit fare collection.
Fares on a transit bus are usually collected by means of a farebox. The common farebox accepts coins and/or tokens and the driver, acting in the capacity of a fare monitor, counts the deposited coins and adds their values to verify that the correct fare is deposited. Since fares often involve the insertion of multiples of various denominations in irregular sequence, the monitoring process can be difficult and error-prone, especially upon the rapid boarding of passengers.
Automatic tabulation and summation of coins is desired to supplement the monitoring by the driver. The tabulations, which may also be recorded, provide additional reliability to the fare collection process and serve to deter fraudulent activities on the part of the driver or other personnel.
Mechanical counters are employed in fareboxes which count the coins subsequent to their being viewed by the driver. However, it is more desirable to have the coins be displayed after the automatic counting so that the driver can ascertain whether a misreading has occurred and so a passenger can be shown the amount deposited. It is necessary that such a device operate rapidly so that successive fares may be distinguished.
Devices which count before displaying have been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,954 and 4,210,801. Most part existing devices are rotary devices, which can jam if excessive coins are inserted simultaneously. A disadvantage of the rotary devices is that when a jam occurs or the rotary motor fails, these devices become inoperative. Furthermore, existing devices often employ opto-electronics requiring the coin to break one or more light beams between light emitting diodes and phototransistors. Environmental vibration of a bus often renders false readings and the dirt to be found on coins and in the air can cover either the light transmitter or receiver, again, causing false readings. Another problem with the rotary device is that the diameter of the device must be larger than twice the diameter of the largest coin to be processed. Considering that space is at a premium within a farebox, this size constraint poses certain packaging problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved compact coin identification unit with a coin separating device. The unit may be relieved of jammed coins and may accept coins in the event of loss of motive power.